User blog:-Ultimate1onskates-/Who Are You? Dead Space Personality Quiz
Dead Space Character Personality Quiz 'Who Are You??' Ellie DS2.jpg|Ellie Langford Era-DS2.gif|Isaac Clarke DSA Stross.PNG|Stross Dobbs.jpg|Dobbs Nate 4.jpg|Nathan McNeil Nicole 2.png|Nicole Brennan 00004.jpg|Chen Era-Severed.gif|Gabe Weller 1) Your hear the catchy phrase " Together as One," or "Convergence is Coming." What Do you Think?-''' A. What did you just say? You've got to be kidding, right? B. Sounds divine. Sounds new and refreshing, actually. Where, where did you hear this from? I might be interested. C. So what? D. Im a friggin' atheist, does it matter? E. Scientology did it first. Case in point. '2)You're walking all alone during your Wednesday night shift, eating a snack from the vending machine in your boss' office. You hear a voice. Then, you hear it again. A garbled, conceited, human shrill screaming for your help! What Do you Do?-' A. "Yeah, who-who's down there?" (You slowly stumble away and never return, certain to find a new job by next week.) B. Wonder what that was? Oh well. *shrugs* C. "Hello?! Is anyone down there? Hello?!?" You run off in search of the mysterious voice. D. So What?? '3)What is your take on death?-' A. Life's a bitch, then you die. B. You're to pay your taxes, get happy, get sad, get happy again, and then you die. C. Death is bittersweet.It's bitter in the loss of a loved one, but sweet in the rewarding afterlife! D. Death bad. Life good. It's a 50% chance win or lose, right? E. So What??? '4)How Long do you think you'll be alive from this point onwards?-' A. I dunno. I mean, why would I think of a such a horrible thing? B. I live every day as if it were my last, I dearly treasure my life higher than anything. C. Only destiny can decide. D. I'm immortal bitches! How do you like me now?! '5)Blood is:-' A. Ugh, that sh*t's f***in' disgusting! B. *Faint* C. Beautiful. Blood, well, Plasma to be correct, is ingenious! Blood is the life force that keeps us pumping! Every trickle, every thought, every emotion. Blood, blood, blood! D. You get used to it. E. I don't even know what that is! '6)Desperate situation! There's an alien attack onboard your ship and they've flanked the security crew.-' A. Guns, Ammo, Weapons. B. F*ck me! C. Damn! Damn! Damn! What to do, What to do! (A Xeno melts through your barricaded door, its lips curling in preparation for a zesty meal.) Sh********************T!!!! (yUm! yUm!) D. Man, Mondays are the worst! Unfreaking believable! E. Hold that thought for one moment...Bathroom break! F. Get to the choppa!! '7)Which character do you think you are?-' A. Gabe Weller B. Nathan McNeil C. Ellie Langford D. Isaac Clarke E. Chen F. Stross G. Eckhardt H. Dobbs I. Nicole Brennan J. Number #4 on the MacDonald's breakfast menu '' '' Please answer the questions above if you wish to participate. Send me your results in this format: 1) A; 2) B; 3) C; and so forth. '' ''Your Pal Who runs away while a Necromorph is tearing you apart, -Ultimate1onskates- 15:33, October 15, 2011 (UTC) 'Advertisement: Dead Space: Resurrection by DS2117 ' '"...A must read!" ' '" Dead Space at its finest!..." ' '''"...Multi-Platinum Glory!" Category:Blog posts Category:Locked Blogs